Pretty Little Witch
by Ashes 'nd Pearls
Summary: They were a ticking time bomb, an adorable, ridiculous, angry time bomb. Which was why they were perfect for each other. Multiple one-shots, some connected, some not.
1. Persephone

**Title: Persephone**

**Pairing: Kennett**

**Word count: 1913**

**AN: Well I finally decided to post all my one-shots on here, at least this is a one shot until I continue with it. Something about the idea of Bonnie being the Queen of Hell is somewhat badass (totally badass). Kind of Greek Mythology AU, with The Original Family being The Big Three. Klaus/Zeus, Elijah/Poseidon, Kol/Hades etc. I bet their family meals are just a treat... but yeah, Kennett. My babies. **

**Disclaimer. **

* * *

She was a child of spring, that was what she had been told. Her Grams forever placing her in front of the fires as the skies darkened, whispering stories about the fairy children which roamed the forest and sweet child Bonnie falling asleep to her Grams running her fingers through her hair. She had never forgotten her Grams stories, even as she grew and grew into one of the very fairy children her Grams had whispered about.

A Witch, not a _fairy_- she had to remind herself.

She was very much a child of spring, to bring life to the land and watch it bloom when her fingertips grazed the swelling buds of new flowers in the dew ridden grass. The delicate chime of the morning breeze was catchier than the songs her Grams played around the house. Nature coming together in pieces to make up her life, to fill what Bonnie had never known was missing until her Grams told her about her heritage. About what it meant to be a witch.

Her Grams had never warned her about the shadows though, and Sheila Bennett regretted not warning her granddaughter about staying out of the shade to this very day.

Witches were used, abused and tossed aside as quickly as pens were these days- lost and replaced within seconds and for that reason, Sheila Bennett had hid away with her granddaughter. Away from the supposed deities that forced her to answer their every beck and call. The Originals they called themselves, supposed higher beings of death, of fertility, of justice, of strength; Sheila had met them all… and they were simply monster placed upon a throne. Monsters she should have kept a closer eye on when it came to her most prized possession, the apple of her eye and her last remaining blood kin.

She had waved Bonnie off that day as she had danced away with two girls from the Fall's, Elena and Caroline being petty but kind and very much normal in ways Sheila could only wish for her granddaughter; the three of them laughing and playing as they made it to the meadows they had claimed for themselves. Bonnie laying back upon the long grass, basking in the sunlight as her friends joined her and the three of them naive to the pair of eyes watching them. More specifically, _her_.

And when the clouds had drawn together in an angry grey curtain, pellets of ice cold water raining down upon them- the girls had thought nothing of taking shelter within the darkened caves where the darkness had swallowed Bonnie whole.

Bonnie woke up, not remembering having fallen asleep but recalling the dream of arms holding her, laid within a bed of red and black silk. The room the antithesis of her own with her Grams, panic shooting through her like a bolt of lightning.

Where was she? What had happened? Where was Caroline and Elena? The questions and worries grew the more she thought to herself, spreading like wildfire until she forced herself onto the verge of having a panic attack.

Peeling the covers back, she grimaced at her damp dress that clung to her body. She hadn't been caught in the rain long, but apparently it had been long enough. She swayed slightly as she got to her feet, the floor ice cold against her flesh but there was nothing she could do about that.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively, craning her neck as if it would assist her to see through the dark. Her fingertips skimming across the bedsheets as she took small steps forward- the pads of her fingers brushing against strange material and when her eyes dragged downwards, she could easily make out the folds of a dress laid out upon the silken covers she had woken up in.

"Stranger and stranger." She muttered to herself, hesitating as she lifted the dark dress and held it against her frame. No one wore anything quite like it within Mystic Falls, still though- anything was better than remaining in her damp dress. So with little thoughts of the consequences, she peeled away her dress and slipped on the dark clothing. Not particularly fond of the way it clung to her hips and waist unlike the flowing fabric her Grams had made for her.

As she walked through the room, she brushed her hand against the door, quietly opening it and peering around; there was something wrong. That much she could feel… that much was obvious! Waking up in a strange place with a dress laid out for her, having no clue what was going on and without her friends by her side. She folded her arms over her chest protectively as she wandered out into the narrow corridor, her feet tapping against the wooden floorboards lightly.

Her aim to be to find someone tat could tell her what the hell was going on- and where she could leave swiftly.

He watched her from a distance, eyes trailing from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet and relishing in everything between them. The curves as she moved and the softness which she showed that he enjoyed in a woman; enough to probably make his sister simmer in jealousy.

"Lost, pretty Witch?" He called out tauntingly, a crooked smile lifting his lips as she whipped her head around to stare right at him yet looking right through him; her eyes unused to the darkness he lived in. It gave him a perfect view of the face which he'd been observing for a few months now though. Emerald green eyes like the forests she drew from, her skin like caramel but his eyes were forever glued to her lips. He shifted forward from the alcove he had stowed away in, enough for her to see his silhouette but nothing else.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked quietly as she took a step backwards, her arms folded over her chest and her eyes focused on him alone. The man didn't say anything for a moment, remaining hidden in the shadows for another second longer as he chuckled under his breath- the sound echoing in the long corridor. She could barely breath though, there was nothing for her to grasp she realized; no energy that nature could provide her and it left her with a hollow feeling. Her fingertips still sparked with a different kind of magic though. The kind which her Grams taught her no one witch should be able wield by herself.

"Just the neighbourly Grim Reaper, darling," He said, his voice low and husky- matching the impish appearance he revealed as he stepped out into the dim candlelight which flooded the thin corridor. His hair a war between chaos and styled, his eyes almost black as he watched her with a hunger she had never seen. Like a man dying from thirst and she was the only water for miles around, a kind of hunger that no man had directed at her ever. She took another step backwards in an attempt to put some more space between him and her, in an effort to keep her heartbeat steady and allow her to breathe. She could barely breathe down here, away from the sunlight, away from fresh air, away from nature.

He was torn between taking a step forward to close the distance she was desperately trying to put between them or to simply standing there to observe her. He had been right in his previous thoughts though. She looked so _right_dressed in black, the dress he had laid out for her fitted to her body like a second skin and her bare feet padding against the cold hardwood floors was almost music to his ears. She watched him cautiously, like a deer in headlights, as if he was going to back her into a corner. Which was a very alluring idea, but not for that moment in time…

Maybe later.

"They call me Kol." He stated, puncturing the tense silence and watching her hackles visibly rise at the mere mention of his name- it seemed like it was still as memorable as it had been during the past in the mortal world. Bonnie remembered him from her Grams stories, his presence usually described as the mere stench of death. Her eyes narrowed into slits, watching him, observing him like no other person had and if they had then they were probably no longer walking amongst the living. Kol did not stand for disrespect but the sight of _his _disobedient witch was enough to set a fire in his throat. The hunger returning as he feet itched to take a step forward.

"And what do you want with me, _Kol_?" Bonnie asked him bluntly, her voice carrying like his laughter had and he found that he could not deny himself any longer. He stood in front of her before she could blink, towering over her in height and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She could not move, just stood there paralysed like a fly caught in a spiders web with her mouth flapping but nothing escaping.

His long pale fingers were stark against her caramel skin, such contrast that it made Kol smirk at the irony. She was the only piece of light within this dank place of Hell, the only source of life for miles around for he was just an omen of death. They were two polar opposites and yet, he couldn't help but be enthralled by her and her fire, her attitude, her everything. From her wispy breathing to her stuttering human heartbeat that almost convinced him she was just another human. He knew better than to believe that though as magic thrummed through her like a waterfall. The intoxicating scent which all Witches had, of nature itself in its purest form and then the very essence of Bonnie which was somewhere between cyanide and vanilla. His sweetest poison.

He had always held Witches in the highest regard, but something about this one left him aching in ways that he thought had died alongside his humanity.

"_Everything_." Was his soft whisper and it only reminded him of what his older brothers had stated on more than one occasion, whatever they wanted- they _got_. Her jaw dropped at his cheek, at his gall but already he was backing away from her with a smug grin twisting his lips. No other words exchanged as he swivelled on the balls of his feet and melded back into the shadows; disappearing from sight completely and leaving her to her own devices. More than a bit smug to have reduced her to being speechless.

She stood there for a moment before her brow suddenly pulled together and the candle light grew brighter as the anger swelled in the pit of her stomach. She stood there for a second longer with her fists clenched, sucking her teeth loudly as she tried to keep herself in check- running back down the narrow corridor with every intention of stowing away in the room she had awoken in.

When she slammed the door behind her, her shoulders sagging before she spotted a tray laid beside on top of her beside table with a plate of pomegranates piled high in a neat pyramid. She was very much a pomegranate at that moment in time.

Grown in nature, plucked from its roots and waiting to be eaten by the devil himself.


	2. NOLA

**Title: NOLA**

**Pairing: Kennett, Rebekah/Kol (family), Klaus/Kol (family)**

**Word Count: 1674**

**AN: This was my first oneshot that I wrote, I got more into write Rebekah and Kol's relationship towards the end more than anything. Julie Plec cut it so short with their family relationships, both Finn and Kol. It's a shame we didn't get to see more of their dynamics. Yeah, there is no logical plot behind this, BonBon gets her powers back for helping Kol and I don't care how but it happens.**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

"Long time, brother," Kol greeted him, his lips twitching into a smirk as Klaus jumped almost a foot in the air and when his eyes landed on him he froze- it was safe to say that he was rather proud of himself for reducing the gobby Hybrid to becoming speechless. His lips moved but no words came out and Kol barely had time to relish in the unusual silence from his brother because the next minute he was flat on his back with a throbbing jaw and blood in his spittle. His chuckle broke the silence though along with Klaus' heavy breathing as he eyed the body prone on the floor.

Kol didn't really feel like getting up so he simply laid there, folding his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling with his legs crossed over one another.

"I missed you too." Kol said simply with an amused grin on his face as he waited patiently to hear Rebekah or Elijah's footsteps, something to tell him his other siblings were in the house or knew he was there.

"What trickery is this?" Klaus sneered, turning his fierce glare onto Bonnie who stood off to the side with her arms folded over her chest and a familiar petulant pout upon her lips as she looked at her handy work laid out on the floor. All that hard work in making sure that his body didn't have any scars from his previous burns, all that magic wasted as she saw the bruise blemish upon his skin with a ghastly purple hue. It'd heal within seconds but it was still there and she was still pretty pissed about it.

Bonnie didn't answer him though, her chin lifted slightly in pride as she refused to back down to his glare even as he stalked forward with flames practically spitting from his lips- his fangs bared and his eyes yellowed as he slammed her against the wall by her throat. She didn't flinch though, Kol had to give her that. The woman had balls. He didn't lift a finger to help her though, who was he to play knight in shining armour? More than likely, Bonnie would save herself like she had been doing the entire time, and more than likely she'd chew his ear off if he even lifted a finger to actually help her. He didn't want to lessen her worth more than it already was.

"My brother is dead," Klaus hissed, his fingers tightening around her windpipe but she did nothing but dangle there as she was pinned against the wall- her eyes cold as she stared him down. Kol watched them with an upside down view, half minding the footsteps as Rebekah wandered into the room; her eyes locked onto her previously dead brother, her hybrid brother holding a witch up by the neck and her oldest brother was no where in sight. So much missed in so little time. "Now, who put you up to this!?"

Bonnie didn't say anything at first but there was faint self-satisfied smile curled at the corner of her lips as she grabbed his hand, prying his fingers slowly from around her neck and as soon as her skin made contact with his- he lost colour. Flesh turning a dull grey as she was released, dropping to the floor with a wobble with Klaus falling to his knees in front of her- his chest shuttering as if he had trouble to breathe, his eyes glazing and his body quaking as Bonnie smiled down at him.

"I'd suggest you be a little nicer to me since I did bring your brother back from the dead," She said with a stage whisper, as if it was some big secret that no one could hear- her nose wrinkled in cold amusement as she turned her gaze to Rebekah; his dear sweet baby sister frozen in shock at the sight of Klaus' body desiccating right before her very eyes. Then there was Kol laid out on the floor with the same haughty expression which he had worn when he was alive, her eyes darting between the two of them before her eyes met Bonnie's; the very same self-satisfied smile laid upon her lips as if it belonged there. "And he's a pain in the ass, so you're lucky he's alive."

As soon as she let go of Klaus' hand, his colour returned to him- as did the air. Breathing in lungfuls of it as if it would leave him once again, hunched over her by her feet in a pitiful position that Kol could on relish in for another moment before Rebekah had dragged him away from the witch.

"I'm a Bennett Witch, we're known to be able to do the impossible," Bonnie stated with a wave of her hand as she stood besides where Kol's head laid on the floor- if only she had worn a skirt, he thought glumly to himself. His crooked smile returning as she glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Are you going to get up off of the floor any time soon? Though it does suit you, being by my feet where you belong."

"Careful witch, don't want to snap your pretty little neck," Kol stated cheerily with a dark edge to his words as he got to his feet- she didn't say anything but the dip of her shoulder and raised eyebrow said enough. He wouldn't hurt her even if his life depended on it, and they both knew it. He ignored her though, _petty little thing not worth his time_, turning his attention back to his favourite sister (only sister, but details!) who stared at him with disbelieving and, dare he say, hopeful eyes? "What's the matter Bex, missed the better looking brother?"

She snapped out of it at that moment and threw herself at him, almost ending up with him flat on his back once again but he caught her mid-flight and laughed; Rebekah always had to be his favourite, despite their misgivings over the cure and whatever. He had missed his partner in crime a lot more than he had let on and to feel her tears seeping through his shirt made his blackened heart swell to know she had missed him too. He glanced at Bonnie out of the corner of his eye, her small smile and curt nod towards him was all he was given as she left the room; supposedly to give his family some much needed privacy.

He held Rebekah for a second longer before he pulled back, grinning at her smudged make up and the way she stared at him his hand cupping her face and thumb wiping away some of her tears.

"I know I'm good-looking but I didn't know I could bring you to tears with my beauty," he murmured teasingly, enjoying her watery chuckle and the soft punch she landed on his chest.

"If I wanted beauty I'd look in a mirror," She retorted with a sniffle as she swiped at her cheeks with the back of her hands, her grin bigger than what he'd seen in their entire time spent within Mystic Falls. "God, you've gotten worse if anything."

They smiled at each, familiar banter tossed back and forth as if he'd never left, his eyes turning to his brother who simply stood there with a neutral expression upon his features.

"Missed me Nik?" Kol called to him, not really expecting much and those expectations were around floor level when it came to Nik; but when his older brother walked over and pulled him into a hug, Kol sent Rebekah a worried look which she snorted under her breath at. He wasn't really sure what to do, Nik and himself had never been close- not like he and Bex were. So all he could do was pat his older brother awkwardly on the back.

Klaus pulled back, placing both hands on Kol's shoulder and staring at him with a serious expression.

"If you ever do something that stupid again, I'll bring you back myself just to kill you again." he stated firmly, the two of them pretending that his eyes weren't slightly misty and that Kol wasn't feeling the brotherly love. Instead, he flashed his crooked smile- albeit it was a bit unstable as he clapped Nik on the back when he broke away from his hold.

"Nice to see you're still dreaming big, Nik." He stated simply, trying to break the tense silence which they were consumed by for a second- perhaps he could lure Bonnie back in? She always seemed to liven up the place, maybe set a few pairs of curtains on fire and give Nik a good headache. Just like the good ol' days.

"How did you convince the Bennett Witch to bring you back?" Rebekah inquired, ever the curious one his baby sister. Never could leave things to lie to rest, always one to get her nose stuck in other peoples business but Kol supposed it added to whatever little charm his sister was stuck with.

"Don't you have any faith in my charms, Bekah?" Kol asked her, a mock hurt expression upon his features as he held a hand to his chest as if wounded- his only response being and eye roll and an expectant expression that always had him spilling the beans. He hated that look, it reminded him of his mother when she had found out he'd done some misdeed within their village. "Her ancestors owed me a favour and convinced Bonnie with the deal that they could restore her powers if she resurrected me."

"How would they do that?"

"Fuck if I know," Kol stated, snorting under his breath as he collapsed almost boneless into the sofa. "Don't really care either, I'm breathing, Bonnie's got her magic. Everyone's happy."

"So it's Bonnie now?" Rebekah said with a knowing raise of her eyebrows as she sat beside him, resting her feet in his lap as if he hadn't risen from the dead. Kol frowned at her, though his lips tugged up into their usual crooked smile. Rebekah watched him for another moment before sighing loudly, pursing her lips as she looked away from him. "You always did have a thing for difficult women."

"Must be because you're so easy." Kol muttered under his breath, closing his eyes with a grin as Rebekah punched his chest once again.

Klaus smiled and settled in his armchair, all they had to do now was bring Elijah home and the scene would be perfect.


	3. Dangerous Liaisons

**Title: Dangerous Liasons**

**Pairing: Kennett, like a smudge of Klaroline if you really squint. **

**Word Count: 2790**

**AN: I kind of wondered why Bonnie didn't go to the Ball, like was she not invited? Was she like recovering still from opening the Coffin? Elena said in the beginning of the episode that she was fine, Caroline had spoken to her and Esther briefly mentioned her role in opening the casket. So why wouldn't Bonnie be at the ball? Kol would so have capitalized on Bonnie if she'd been there. Maybe I'm just a romantic, but _Kennett. Blugh, they break me._**

**Disclaiming,**

* * *

She stared at the dress Caroline had laid out for her.

It was a stupid idea, so very stupid... but it was tempting.

So _very_ tempting.

"It's just a Ball," Bonnie whispered to herself as she lifted the dress up and held it against her body, looking at herself in the mirror and liking the way the dark green looked against her skin. She didn't want to think about how much her dad had actually spent on it, thinking of it as a pity gift for his lack of time spent at home; as if this swish of silken fabric could make up for the years she had lost with him. It was a pretty swish of silken fabric, she had to give her dad that. He knew how to pick dresses.

Caroline had come over in a right state, dressed up to her nines like Cinderella in her blue dress and white gloves. She always did want to be a princess.

* * *

"_What do I do if he wants to dance with me?" Caroline asked, her eyes wide and a look of disgust that could convince someone the world was about to end- god forbid if Klaus asked her to dance. Bonnie watched from her bed as Caroline tried to burn a trench into her floorboards, pacing in circles whilst she wrung her hands together- occasionally twitching so bury within her own hair like she was prone to do when she was stressed. She couldn't do it now though, she had spent hours on her hair- for her own benefit she was hasty to add._

"_Run the other way?" Bonnie asked jokingly, as she stood she slapped her friends hands away from her hair. The blonde gave her a sour look, eyeing her casual sweat pants and old band tee she had nicked from her Grams. _

"_Why aren't you going?" Caroline asked, having seen the invitation laid out on her Bonnie cursed herself for not burning the scrap of paper that had been shoved underneath her door. "And don't tell me you haven't got anything to wear, I saw that dress your dad brought home from Paris."_

"_Don't feel like it." Bonnie said, rolling her shoulders and ignoring the shocked look which Caroline wore. Caroline loved a good party, no matter who threw it or where it was. If it was a party, she would probably be there. "Don't feel like dealing with The Originals right now,"_

* * *

Abby was staying in Gram's old house, not that Bonnie minded. She couldn't really stay around her for much longer than what was necessary; her mother was a... strange woman. There really wasn't much she could say about her, or could say to her. Both her parents had been absent for a long time and to have her back, or under this roof, would have just been overwhelming.

She checked her phone once again... no texts, no calls, nothing.

She hadn't heard from Elena since she had opened the coffin, to say she was drifting further and further would have been an understatement. She wouldn't go to the ball, she had enough drama at that moment in time- but as she went to put the dress away she couldn't help but spot the pair of black stilettos Caroline had purposely left out. The ones which were actually _Caroline's_ but Bonnie had always wanted to borrow them. Pursing her lips, her will to not go suddenly crumbled...

_Over a pair of shoes._

If anyone ever heard about this, she'd never live it down. Maybe she was just looking for an excuse to go? Maybe it was just the shoes? They were _nice _shoes.

That was all she kept thinking to herself as she put on her good lingerie, as she straightened her hair and put on deep red lipstick that reminded her of blood. She shimmied the dress on and zipped it up herself, the shoes were the last thing to go on bar the spritz of her Gram's favourite perfume. And when she looked in the mirror, she didn't see Bonnie The Best Friend, she saw Bonnie The Woman.

And now that she was all dolled up, it would be a shame if it went to waste.

_Over a pair of shoes_, she told herself, _You don't wanna go to some stuffy Ball but these shoes need wearing_.

* * *

"You're here," Caroline said with a massive grin as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, Bonnie laughing and hugging her friend back- even in heels, Caroline towered over her. She always had been the smallest out of their trio. As the blonde pulled away, she glanced up and down at the witches dress with a low whistle and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. "Someone's gonna get lucky tonight, it was the shoes right?"

"Shut up Care," Bonnie said with a smile, rolling her eyes as the vampire linked their arms and walked her towards the bar- well, dragged her towards the bar. "You seen Elena?"

Caroline snorted.

"Who hasn't? She made this dramatic entrance that had every guys attention," Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a flute of champagne off of the side; a wave of green jealousy overcoming her for a brief second, one which Bonnie was all too familiar with.

"Including Klaus'?" Bonnie asked with her own eyebrow wiggle, the idea of that asshole having a thing for her best friend made her want to vomit- a sour taste in her mouth whenever she saw his disgustingly handsome face that only hid what he was. A monster. Bonnie laughed as Caroline's nose wrinkled in disgust and incredulity at her friends words, bumping her with her elbow playfully- both of them staring out onto the dance floor where bodies twisted gracefully. The waltz was probably reminiscing for The Originals, these kind of Balls were outdated.

The two girls could barely repress their groans as Klaus approached them, all smiles and sunshine with one of his brothers by his side. The one which was practically a miniature of Elijah, the other brother was kind of sour looking. Not really resembling his other siblings all that well.

"Klaus," Caroline said curtly, her eyes drifting behind them to where she spotted Elena and Stefan moving. "I'll be just a moment, yeah?"

And so Bonnie was left alone with the very man she tried to kill, an awkward situation if she did say so herself. Her eyes darted from Klaus to the man by his side, avoiding his gaze that was almost searing- as if trying to put a name to a face.

"You look lovely tonight, Miss Bennett," Klaus said with an almost innocent smile though his words were forced, Bonnie's eyes drifting away from the man by his side as she pursed her lips in an unimpressed manner. Her eyes lit with a fire that Kol couldn't help but notice and admire, the electricity crackling between her fingertips. It was her sweet smile that got him though, so pure yet he could see the fine knifes edge as she bared her teeth.

"Drop dead." She said kindly, finishing her drink and leaving the empty glass on the bar top as she walked away. Kol's eyes drifting over her entire figure, soaking in the full effects of the tight green dress she wore and the hypnotic way her hips swayed as she walked away from them. It had been a while since he had met a witch like that, he could taste her power on the tip of his tongue. Like the sweetest ambrosia that he craved, once being a warlock himself- he craved the feel of magic. It was the reason he and his siblings constantly surrounded themselves with power witches and warlocks.

Bennett witches were always his favourite though, briefly having met Amelia Bennett in the short time he had spent awake in Chicago. They were all the same, so uptight, buttoned up tightly with a fondness for pyrotechnics and it didn't seem to have changed throughout the years.

"Pretty little thing," Kol murmured under his breath, turning his gaze over to his older brother with a smug stretch of his lips. "Didn't you say she almost killed you, _twice_?"

"Miss Bennett is a powerful witch," Klaus reluctantly admitted, his face souring as if a god awful stench had filtered in the room but it pained him to bestow compliments upon things he deemed not worthy of his time. So other than Caroline, everything was beneath him. "A descendent of our beloved Ayanna, it'd be a stain upon her name if she wasn't."

Kol couldn't disagree with him there, whenever they had grown bored lingering around their own hut- they had always managed to wander down to the stream where Ayanna lived by. Watching her slave away over her potions and spells, a lot of time spent there and good memories made. He could finally put his finger on what was so familiar about him, the no nonsense attitude which both she and Ayana had held. He watched her as she walked away, only to be approached for a dance which she accepted. Not that Kol could blame any man with eyes, she was easily the most beautiful thing in the room; Rebekah was his sister and it was his duty to bring her self-esteem down to the floor, Caroline just didn't do it for him and the doppelgänger wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. But Miss Bennett, now, she was unique.

Caroline took that moment to walk back over, frowning as she noticed that Bonnie was no longer with them- that frown easily being turned onto Klaus, allowing Kol to slip away unnoticed.

"What did you do?" Kol heard the blonde ask his brother angrily, sniggering under his breath as his brother fumbled with his words to calm Caroline. Despite his wishes to find a pretty little snack, his eyes found the Bennett witch once again as she was pulled into yet another dance; though this time with the elder Salvatore brother.

"Judgy, didn't know you'd be here tonight," Damon said, unabashedly letting his eyes linger on her cleavage and hips a little longer than what could be considered a quick once-over. Bonnie quickly brought his attention back to her face with a quick zing up through his arms and straight to his head. She almost missed the faint wince he gave, he tried to mask it well but still when she saw it she couldn't help but smirk faintly.

"Caroline talked me into it,"

"Blondie has a nasty habit of sticking her nose in other peoples business," Damon muttered underneath his breathed

"Like you have any room to talk," Bonnie retorted, rolling her eyes as she unfortunately brought closer to his chest. She could safely say she despised dancing, always had done despite multiple people telling her she should go for lessons, make a career out of it. She just didn't see the point, in fact-

"Okay, ouch," Damon hissed as Bonnie purposely stood on his toes- watching as she tried to repress her grin.

"Oops, sorry." She said stalely, a small smile on her lips as they swayed gently to the music. It was probably the best conversation she'd had with Damon in a while- it had been a while since they had last spoke, or maybe Bonnie just had a lapse in memory. With everything going on, she wouldn't be surprised if months went past without her knowing. Damon eyed her as she smiled, it had been a while since she had smiled like that; not that he paid any attention to her but he could see the witch slipping slowly.

"You look good for what its worth," Damon said genially "Even if you are a walking deathtrap in those heels."

"Are you trying to compliment me?" Bonnie asked with an unsure smile.

"Don't push it." Damon said with his own smile, squeezing her waist as he broke away. No doubt to go and find Elena with whatever mess she had no doubt pulled herself into. She watched him disappear with a faint frown, not really wanting to approach the subject that was Damon and decided to go on the hunt for some alcoholic beverage to soothe the ache in her feet.

She was free form any dance partners, so of course, this was his time to swoop in.

"Care for a dance, darling?" He asked, lips twisted into a crooked smile as he held his hand out. Bonnie didn't say anything but eyed him distrustfully, she didn't know these Originals, not like she knew Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah. Would he do anything in the presence of his mother? She very much doubted he was one to stick to rules with the way Kol's eyes twinkled mischievously, yet she found herself leaving the comfort of the crowd and being dragged onto the dance floor once again.

She ignored Caroline's worried glances as she was whisked around them by Klaus, her blue dress fluttering around delicately. Instead she tried to ignore the hand that rested upon her waist, her own hand laid upon his shoulder and their other hands intertwined as he led her around elegantly. There wasn't a word said, Bonnie gritted her teeth and tried not to zap him and he openly smiled at her- mocking her.

"I haven't formally introduced myself have I?" Kol stated after a moment of silence, looking away with a faux disappointed expression as if mad with himself for his slip up but that look was instantly replaced by a lavish grin that Bonnie wouldn't admit to making her pulse jump. "Kol Mikaelson."

"Bonnie," She said rather curtly but she didn't really care for being polite with these people, even if they were good looking. Though most good looking guys who took interest in her or she took an interest in, were bad guys (Aka, Ben) or had their own agendas (Aka, both Ben and Luka). She left the romance to Caroline and Elena since they were the ones to get all the guys anyways.

"Just Bonnie?" he asked playfully, letting his hand slip from her waist and rest upon the small of her back, bringing her close to him and allowing him to admire the height difference.

"It's only ever going to be Bennett to you, though," Bonnie said sweetly enough, teeth bared once again in that smile which Kol thought was becoming more and more attractive every time she brought it out to play. He could imagine her being the kind of girl to play with fire, she had enough of it in her eyes and enough to play between her very fingertips. They barely noticed the music had slowly faded to an end, that people were changing partners and moving to and for from the dance floor.

She said it as a statement, _he took it as a challenge_.

Instead they simply carried on dancing, his breath tickling her ear and her tongue like a knife as she sliced apart every flirtatious line her threw her way. She wasn't interested and she hoped she made that clear but with every line she tore down his smile just grew, eyes twinkled and she knew she wasn't getting out of this one unscathed.

"I hear you almost killed my brother," Kol finally brought up, a wicked grin crossing his lips as he stared down at her "Commiserations that I wasn't there to see it."

"Most fun I've had in a while," Bonnie admitted with a faint smirk as her eyes drifted to Klaus and Caroline, the formers shoulders hunched as he overheard their conversation; Bonnie was half-tempted to a blow him a kiss when his eyes flickered in their direction. Kol watched in amusement as the witch and his brother had a small staring competition that Bonnie won since Caroline dragged his brothers attention back onto her.

"I might keep you," Kol muttered under his breath, his grin still there as he bowed out of the dance- before Bonnie could say anything else, his lips skimmed the corner of her mouth. Dangerously close but never a millimetre closer to the real thing, she could feel the heat of his skin as it barely brushed against her own. She could feel her own heartbeat as it fluttered, it wasn't racing but there was the faintest flutter.

"I wouldn't count on it." Bonnie whispered as she broke away from him, not looking back as she turned to weave through the crowd.

It was a stupid idea, so very stupid... but it was tempting.

They said the worst things in life were usually so _very_ tempting though, and she had a feeling that Kol Mikaelson was one of those things.


	4. Young Blood

**Title: Young Blood**

**Pairings: Kennett, Baroline (Brotp), Klaroline, mentions of Rebel.**

**Word Count: 2684**

**AN: I'm sorry this one took a little while, so many exams. I'll be honest with you, I've just watched like an entire season of friends and could so see that kind of dynamic happen in New Orleans between all of my Original Otp's (Kalijah would have a Rachel and Ross kind of thing going on maybe?) and I'm in a sentimental mood. **

**So this one is based off of me and my friends favourite song, Young Blood by The Naked Famous and if you haven't seen _TheWurzelx3_'s video for Bonnie and Caroline to this song, you haven't lived. It made me cry. **

**Disclaiming.**

* * *

"Hey," Bonnie said breathlessly as she walked into the small coffee shop just on the corner of the street, instantly wrapped in her daily dose of sunshine that was Caroline; she laughed under her breath as Caroline rocked them back and forth with a beaming smile that could have lit up the room. It may have only been a couple of days since they'd seen each other but it always felt like years between the two of them. Sure, they text nearly 24/7, sometimes they skyped, phone calls and it always helped that they lived only three blocks away from each other. But that's how best friends were.

"You got your hair cut!" Caroline exclaimed as she pulled back, tugging at the ends of Bonnie's new bob. She rolled her shoulders with a grin as Caroline dragged her to the table she'd got them, a caramel frappé already waiting for her with extra chocolate sprinkles and extra cream. Just how she liked it. "Looks good, _sexy_."

"I thought it was time for a change," Bonnie stated as she scooped up a dollop of cream with her straw, grinning as Caroline's eyebrow arched suggestively.

"Does Kol like it?" she asked, wiggling those nicely waxed eyebrows expressively- making Bonnie blush slightly but she nodded either way because Caroline would drag the answer out of her sooner or later. It was amazing how far they'd come since they left Mystic Falls, left Elena with the Salvatore brothers. Caroline met her gaze, both knowing what the other was thinking; it had become a tradition for them to come to the little coffee shop on the corner of the street. To reminisce about their time in Mystic Falls and when they'd left Mystic Falls.

* * *

"_I'm leaving."_

_She said it loudly, without regret as she stared into Elena's eyes with a bag slung over her shoulder. Her lips pursed firmly as she ignored the wounded look her best friend wore, she couldn't crumble now- especially not now. Quietly she brushed past her, opening the door to her car and chucking the bag onto the passenger seat. Elena stood there quietly for a moment, the shock turning her into a statue as Bonnie started to pack for the trip- a permanent trip away from Mystic Falls. She was leaving, just like her dad did, just like Abby did, just like everyone did. She was going to run from her problems. She was so sick of being hurt. _

"_Bonnie..." Elena said quietly, a hand reaching out for her friends shoulder but pulling back when Bonnie flinched away from her touch. "Please, please don't leave-"_

"_Elena, I love you," Bonnie said quietly as she tried to control her breathing. "But this town is killing me, killing you. I've lost everything nearly and I'm not going to sit around and wait to lose something else. Like my life."_

"_This is about what happened with Abby, isn't it?"_

"_Of course it is Elena! But it's more than that!" Bonnie stated firmly, slamming the car door shut behind her as she turned to face her friend. The wind picked up around their ankles with the anger she felt, she didn't know who it was directed at, was it at Elena? Damon? Abby? The Spirits?...Herself? "It's like suddenly, I'm Rent-a-witch. Every time there's a problem, Bonnie will fix it. Well I'm done, I'm so, so tired." _

_There was silence for a moment as Bonnie just sighed to herself, fiddling with her necklace as they stood there; Elena trying to keep her composure, wiping a few tears away. She nodded to herself. _

"_Okay," She said quietly, nodding once again. She repeated it again more firmly. "Okay."_

_Bonnie smiled weakly at her for a moment, because when had it come to this? They had used to be like sisters, all three of them. They were the terrible trio that everybody knew to stay clear of during dodge-ball in middle school. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. They had joked that they'd be a girl band, they'd talked about sharing a dorm-room in college, that they'd be each others kids godmothers. That they would literally be bff's for life and now... they were lucky to even be speaking sentences to one another. _

"_Don't die whilst I'm gone," Bonnie said with a more genuine smile, one which Elena laughed at. They stood there smiling at each other before Elena flung her arms around Bonnie, holding her close enough for the two of them to mold into each other- then maybe Bonnie wouldn't leave, Elena thought to herself. They breathed each other in, Bonnie smelling like the incense sticks she lit around her house and the perfume her Grams used to wear, Elena faintly smelling of her strawberry shampoo and the minty tang of her toothpaste. _

"_Please, don't forget about us," Elena whispered into her ear, her arms tightening around her neck as she rocked the two of them from side to side. Bonnie felt the bitterness inside her swell because that was exactly why she was leaving, she needed to forget, she needed to feel the wind in her hair and the freedom that escaping Mystic Falls would give her. Elena didn't understand and that was okay, she would never understand because everything she'd ever wanted was waiting for her in Mystic Falls. So Bonnie smiled at her as she pulled away, not saying anything or making any false promises. _

"_I'll see you later Elena," Bonnie murmured, not really able to bring herself to say goodbye- she'd never be able to say goodbye. She'd heard it too many times and for it to leave her own lips would be like blasphemy. Breaking from Elena's embrace, she opened her car door again and climbed in. Tear were blurring her eyes as she revved the engine and pulled out the drive, away from Elena and away from her life in Mystic Falls. Elena waved softly from her spot on the driveway, her cheeks flushed and eyes bloodshot but she smiled as she waved. _

_Bonnie could barely breathe as she drove towards the only way in and out of Mystic Falls, the road long and seemed to never end. The silence was stale so she turned on the radio and put in one of the CD's that Caroline had left the last time she had given her a lift- there were bits and pieces of everyone in the car. She was pretty sure that Jeremy had left his jacket in her car (She didn't have the heart to get rid of it) Caroline's Cd's, one of Elena's old lip glosses. There was a photo album wedged in the bottom of her bag as well, form the happier times. _

"_You're doing the right thing, Bonnie," She whispered to herself as she turned around a corner, though her eyes widened and she was forced to slam the brakes as she almost hit someone. Someone who was stood in the middle of the road with her hands on her hips and a bag over her shoulder. Bonnie felt very much like the child which was about to be scolded as she stared at Caroline's angry expression. _

_Her hand scrambled to turn down the radio as Caroline stomped around the side of the car, throwing her bag into the back along with Bonnie's; sliding into the passenger seat without invitation and slamming the door behind her._

"_I can't believe you were going to leave without me!" Caroline shouted, turning to glare at Bonnie. "I mean, really Bonnie? Not even a goodbye?!"_

"_You would have been able to talk me out of leaving." Bonnie said quietly, and it was true. She avoided Caroline for a reason, she would have stayed in Mystic Falls for Caroline and she couldn't stay in Mystic Falls any longer. She just couldn't. The blonde watched her friend struggle with herself internally before sighing, running a hand through her perfect ringlets- to be honest, she had no idea what she was doing. After that phone call from a tearful Elena, it was like a light bulb had been lit above Caroline's head. To leave, to see the world with her best friend, leave all the drama behind, leave Klaus behind... _

_Tyler was already leaving to break the sire bond but that didn't mean that she had to stay there, waiting and dutiful to his cause; Bonnie and she had a lot in common, one being the thirst for freedom. _

"_It's a good thing I'm coming with you then," Caroline told her, fiddling with the radio and ignoring the way Bonnie's jaw dropped. She rolled her shoulders delicately with a faint smile. "Mom's given the all clear as long as I skype her every couple of days and go to visit, Tyler's leaving anyways and like I'd let you leave alone." _

_They sat there for a moment, looking at each other, Bonnie's arms flying around Caroline and the two hugging and laughing like nothing had ever changed. There was a loud honk of a horn behind them, the two breaking away laughing as Bonnie pressed her foot down on the accelerator; the two cheering loudly over The Naked And Famous's song, Young Blood. Bonnie always remembered that song, she would always remember that song. _

* * *

"How's Klaus by the way?" Bonnie asked genially, not really bothered about The Hybrid but she would be civil for Caroline's sake- he had caught up with them after all. They could never really get away from him, he had showed up on their doorstep one day with dimples and smiles and flowers for Caroline. The blonde had stomped her feet, thrown her hands up in the air and cussed for a good five minutes whilst both Bonnie _and_ Klaus watched with an amused expression. Bonnie had thrown him out via magic eventually (after having bonded slightly over prodding fun at Caroline for her temper tantrum) but he had turned up the very next day with more flowers and smiles.

Caroline didn't really put up that much of a fight if she was honest, she couldn't help it! He was the bane of her existence, almost killed her by using her boyfriend to bite her, then he tried to slot himself into her life. He was unrelenting, constantly there with his grin and his charm. She knew she had said she was too smart to be seduced by him but she made sure it was on her terms that they gave it a go.

Bonnie didn't like it but she couldn't really say much.

With Klaus came his family, otherwise known as Kol- the one who had a thing for witches, pretty little things with sharp tongues and Bonnie happened to have both of those qualities.

"He's good, bit tense with Marcel and everything but, meh," Caroline said, smiling at the waiter as he slid a plate of chips onto their table and Bonnie had to repress a snort as he almost tripped over his own feet; Caroline was a beautiful girl who deserved to have guys stumble over their own feet. "How's Kol?"

"Kol is... Kol," Bonnie said with a helpless smile as she wiped some cream from her top lip.

"Yeah, I don't know how else to describe him," Caroline said playfully, taking a sip of her own drink as Bonnie pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Insane?" Bonnie offered, waving her straw like a magic wand.

"I think I've heard Nik call him a happy homicidal maniac," Caroline offered, remembering the phone calls she'd overheard between the two brothers and to say that their family was weird would be an understatement.

"I think he needs that tattooed," Bonnie said with a wide grin before her lips pressed in a confused expression. "Is Rebekah coming today?"

Caroline- who was taking a big drink- flapped her hand rapidly as she quickly swallowed her smoothie, he reyes comically wide. Bonnie waited patiently for her friend to speak, grinning in anticipation.

"Marcel and Rebekah had a _thing_ back in the day," Caroline told her quietly, Bonnie's eyebrows flying up to her hairline in suprrise. Rebekah had grown fond of the two little strays they had picked up from Mystic Falls but they weren't close enough to actually tell information like that as of yet. "And _she_ told _me_ about it."

"...I think I'm jealous," Bonnie said jokingly, pressing a hand against her cheek. "Are you gonna buy her a BFF bracelet too? I thought they were just for me, Caroline how could you."

It didn't help that it was said in complete monotone that made Caroline snigger.

There was another hour of chatter, from all things useless to serious business (Which again could range from fashion to Klaus' need to rule New Orleans) and everything else. It was ritual for them to play rock, paper, scissors to see who would pay the bill- it was usually Caroline since the girl couldn't seem to stay away from scissors. Probably from that moment she decided in kindergarten she wanted to be a hairdresser and cut off half her hair. As Bonnie pulled her jacket on once again, she was pulled into another breath taking hug from Caroline- as if they wouldn't see each other every again when in fact Caroline would probably text her once she realized later on that night that she had left her pair of pink heels at Bonnie's place.

"Love you," Caroline whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." Bonnie said back, walking her friend to the door before they split their separate way.

The witch barely had to walk for five minutes before she was home, flinging her jacket off once again as she strolled into the living room and flopped down on the couch- regardless of who was sat on it first. Kol glanced down at her for a moment with a grin.

"Have fun with Caroline?" He asked her distractedly as he continued reading whatever book he was reading whilst running a hand through her hair. She hummed under her breath, grabbing his hand with hers and lacing their fingers together; there wasn't _always_ drama in their house, there was _most_ of the time but that was to be expected when Kol Mikaelson shows up a few months into dating you and announcing he's moving in. No questions asked, they just lived together. Bonnie found herself appreciating these quiet moments though, they were far and few between in Mystic Falls- it was normal.

Kol glanced at her from over his book, watching as her eyelids fluttered shut and she simply laid there with her head in his lap and her legs thrown over the arm of the sofa. He brought their laced hands up to his lips, pressing a faint kiss against the back of her hand which brought a smile to Bonnie's lips.

"So I was thinking, hot sex tonight-" Kol stated loudly, breaking the silence all of a sudden but it was just so _Kol _that Bonnie simply snorted under her breath.

Living with Kol? Normal?

She grabbed the book,_ which no longer had his attention apparently_, out of his hands and smacked his shoulder with it. Admiring the fire in her eyes, she wasn't one to complain when he hunched over to press a kiss against her lips; chaste in comparison to the other kisses Kol had given her but not any less passionate.

"You're terrible." Bonnie muttered with a smile as she sat up properly so he could pull her into his lap.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing, darling," He murmurs with that very same roguish smile that always makes her knees week.

"Not bad at all," She whispers with a soft smile.


	5. Mr & Mrs Smith

**Title: Mr & Mrs Smith**

**Pairing: Kennett **

**Word Count:1615**

**AN: Finally the exams are over and I am free, until I get a job. But until then, I have a lot more time to write out all of these ideas- though I did have a bit of writers block with this next one. It took me ages to get the right style or feel to this one. I had a lot of help by listening to a lot of music for this one. They make the perfect Mr & Mrs Smith though. I don't like this one but I'll probably re-do it when I get around to it again.**

**I think Dressed To Digress is an appropriate song for this chapter. **

**Disclaiming**

* * *

Dressed in a black dress.

_Dress in his best suit_.

They stared at each other across the room, her lips pursed and arms folded whilst he smirked with anger lighting his eyes up like New York city. The room was dimly lit as bodies moved across the room like shadows, perfect place for a murder, perfect time to kill a hired hit. She chanced a glance at the target in question, not bad looking with a wide grin as he caught her eyes from across the room but when her eyes returned to his across the room- she couldn't help but smirk.

It was taunting, mocking and it was a challenge he couldn't refuse.

He could argue with her when they got home, could hiss and yell at her whilst she screamed about betrayal and about how they barely even knew each other any more. They could even break another coffee table, though Bonnie doubted Caroline would be particularly please at having to find another identical replacement. All he could think was that she never wore dresses like that, _like ever_, with dangerous slits up the side of her delicious legs and showing off her chest. He supposed she was a bit more liberal with the part of her life she hide from him- did he actually know Bonnie Bennett?

"Mr. Mikaelson?" A voice called to him, breaking his gaze from the woman across the room, _his wife_, Kol stared at the young waitress that handed him a platter with a single note laid in the middle with elegant cursive written across it. Without a word, he took it and the help scurried away without another word. He looked up only to see the empty space which Bonnie had stood, of course she was already by the targets side with a small smile and her right hand twitching as his hand stooped a little low on her back.

Kol almost crushed the note in his hand.

"Could we speak in private, Miss Smith?" Shane asked her, a flirtatious smile twisting his lips as he waved an arm towards the darkened corridor which obviously led to his private quarters. No party-goers, none of the help to walk in on them, no witnesses. She smiled coyly and let him lead her away from the group, glancing briefly over her shoulder and catching Kol's eyes. He didn't do anything but raise a glass in her direction, that infernal smirk still there on his smug face even as he took a long sip. Turning back around, Bonnie smiled at the soon-to-be-dead man as they turned round the corner and out of sight of the party.

Kol said nothing because as soon as his wife was out of sight then he was weaving through the crowd, intending on following them in the shadows.

Neither noticed him as he made his footsteps silent on the wooden floor boards, he could have sworn Bonnie's eyes flickered over to where he stood for a moment but she resumed talking to Shane before her eyes even lingered. She was flirting, smiling indulgently at the man as he took her up a small flight of stairs to where his bedroom laid. Kol would know, he memorized the entire schematics of place before he came. Lips pursed, he clenched his fists and followed them. The mans haste to have his wife in his bed making him leave the door open- letting Kol have easy, _silent_, entrance.

Shane had her up against the wall with his lips on her neck, his body smothering hers. He stood there for a moment with an eyebrow arched, a red haze overcoming him as he smirked widely.

This man, _his target_, was touching his wife.

That was the only thing running through Kol's head as he slunk up behind Atticus Shane, snapping his neck without a second though and throwing his body to the side without a second glance. Bonnie said nothing, simply staring at the corpse before her eyes met his with a silent question. He couldn't give her an answer, didn't actually know what the question was but he simply crushed her against the wall with his lips over hers. His hand wrapped around the back of his neck with the other gripping hip, it'd be so easy to snap her neck and as her hand cupped the side of his face, thumb caressing the sharp edge of his jaw gently, he was reminded that she could do the same.

Her low moan was like music to his ears and he tried to remember the last time they had kissed, the last time they had sex, the last time they had actually spoke- he hadn't realized he was dying of thirst and one sip from her blood red lips, he was hooked again. His tongue swept along her bottom lip, enjoying the taste of her as she kissed him back. Some things just never changed, his first kiss with her had been explosive and that had never changed throughout their marriage. They were explosive. Possibly toxic but Kol couldn't give a shit as he slid his hand from her hip to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him and enjoying the way she fit against him perfectly.

A creak of the floorboards outside the room broke whatever wall they had had built up, reality crashing in on their own party of two.

"What are you doing here!?" Bonnie hissed, pulling out of his grasp and pushing him backwards but it wasn't like he was that willing to let her go at that moment. Not whilst she looked like that, not whilst there was so many things wrong with them that even Klaus could scoff at their relationship issues. His hand remained on the small of her back as he forced her against his chest once again.

"What do you mean, what am _I _doing here!? You sent the bloody note saying to get my arse up here!" Kol hissed, his face just an inch away from hers so he could smell the expensive perfume she wore, see the smudge of her blood red lipstick; Bonnie Bennett in her element and looking delicious.

"...What note?" Bonnie asked, her eyes wide as she gnawed on her bottom lip in worry. He couldn't help but be slightly distracted by those said lips, now that he remembered what he'd been missing out on as they had drifted apart over the years; he could faintly recognize the beeping in the background over their own breaths. Bonnie's ears twitched at the sound, their eyes following the sound until they saw the source of the ticking noise.

"Shit."

It was the only word that was muttered, they didn't know who said it, but immediately the two of them ran from the room- Kol pulling Bonnie to the side as they made it out of the room just as the blast shook the entire house. His body over hers as she shield, her head pressed against his chest. Windows shattered and the fire blew from the door whilst they stood there breathing heavily.

A close call, Bonnie could feel burn on her shoulder where it had skimmed her and the sticky blood. Neither said anything as screams echoed throughout the house, party-goers fleeing and no doubt somebody would call the police.

Gently Bonnie pushed him away from her, tugging him along as they walked through the house- the help running around frantically and everyone had already left as soon as the explosion shook the house to its very foundations. They stayed silent as they stepped over shattered glasses and weaved through the scared crowd of party goers which congregated outside the house. He held onto her hand and led her to the car which he had taken, opening the door for her and watching as she climbed in without anything said.

He got in after her, sitting in silence for a moment.

"I'm guessing Original Corporation isn't exactly a legal business," Bonnie stated, breaking the silence with a small smile. Kol grinned as he rolled his shoulders.

"I'm guessing you don't exactly work for that office-" Kol said teasingly as he started the engine, Bonnie turning to look at him with a grin.

"I've never actually been inside the building." Bonnie confessed, giving a small laugh her eyes fluttering shut as Kol leaned over and pressed his lips against hers once more, his hand weaving through her perfectly coifed hair and savouring every moment of her. They could fight, they could actually physically_ fight_, hiss insults at one another but it always came back to this.

"Though I have to ask," Kol murmured as he pulled away.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any more dresses like that to model for me?"

Bonnie simply grinned at him.


	6. Neighbour

**Title: ****Neighbours**

**Pairings: Kennett, like smidge of Beremy (and nothing positive about Beremy), hints of Finn/Sage, Kalijah, Klaroline. (Damn I'm on fire today)**

**Word Count:4337**

**AN: This one is totally all down to _gloomren_, whilst it's not exactly the Bickering Neighbours cliché to an extant- I'm still pretty happy with this one. So much better than the last one. It makes me smile because I just love how adorable they are. I'm going through the feels at the moment for them, _again_. I tried to fit all of my OTP's in here, even if it's just brief mentions. This is like my AU of a perfect world. I would love to see their slow progression if they were human, I mean Kol is just a dick to everyone except for Bonnie in my eyes. And blugh. My heart.**

**I am so doing a Part 2 for this.**

**Disclaiming.**

* * *

Bonnie had accepted long ago that the Mikaelson's would never move out of the house next to hers.

They had been there for god knows how long, just as she had lived in hers for the same amount of time. A lot of things had changed since they had moved in, obviously she wasn't three years old anymore- her mom and dad had got divorced, she hadn't seen her mom since she was six, her dad didn't stay home for longer than three days with three month intervals.

Life moves on and they were unfortunate examples of this, Bonnie could still remember the day vividly when she came home to find a police car in front of the Mikaelson house with their dad in the back of the car. He had been a nasty man, her dad had said on more than one occasion never to be left alone with him. She remembered the day which Finn moved out with his girlfriend Sage, the bartender from the Grille; then there was the time which Kol set fire to the tool-shed; the time which she and Rebekah had sneaked out to go to a party and Elijah had caught them.

The Mikaelson's would unfortunately never leave Mystic Falls, and neither would the Bennett's.

Their names were synonymous with one another.

* * *

"I just can't believe you're going out with him," Rebekah said with her nose wrinkled in disgust. That was the seventh- _no, eighth_- time Rebekah had said that since getting into the car, like a track stuck on repeat there'd be a moment of silence before Rebekah brought the subject up again. Bonnie had never had a problem carpooling with Rebekah, it was much preferred than sharing with Kol since Henrik always got a lift from his mom. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie simply shrugged her shoulders as Rebekah fiddled with the radio once again. "I mean you could so do better than him."

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie murmured, kind of disinterested as she turned round the corner.

"Oh come on Bonnie, _Jeremy Gilbert_-"

"What? He's cute." Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Dogs are cute Bonnie, _Damon's_ cute, but you don't date them." Rebekah said with a grin stretching across her lips as Bonnie slapped her hand jokingly; Damon Salvatore, dick of the century or in the running for it. His only competition was Rebekah's brother, though which one Bonnie didn't know. "Plus he's Elena's little brother, that's just a _little_ weird. I mean what happens if you guys break up for good?"

"We break up Rebekah, meaning we don't see each other romantically anymore." Bonnie said condescendingly, giving her a stare when they stopped at a red light as if she was five years old. Rebekah simply whacked Bonnie's arm with the back of her hand.

"You know what I meant." Rebekah said with a deadpan stare that made Bonnie smile. There was a moment Bonnie was glad that Rebekah wasn't friends with Elena or Caroline, that she was her own friend, one which could sing along to the radio shamelessly, talk about things freely, laugh at people outside the car and insult each other. They were the same age so obviously they had been lumped together when they were little, their mothers talking and letting the girls play by themselves int eh garden. Which was usually when Bonnie and Rebekah got into a mud fight, coming home covered head to toe in muck. Bonnie could still see the hole in her front garden as she pulled up into her drive.

Rebekah eyed the empty drive sadly.

"Your dad still not home from Paris?" Rebekah commented as she undid her seat-belt, Bonnie shutting off the engine as Rebekah got out the car.

"He said in three days, two weeks ago." Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders indifferently as she got out and locked the car. Mr. Bennett had always been nice, or from what Rebekah could remember, always teasing them about being little princesses and giving them sweets even when their moms had said no more. Though usually that was to annoy them when he gave them back to their moms in sugar-crazed states, leaving them to deal with the aftermath.

"You wanna come over for dinner?" Rebekah asked, it wasn't like Esther would complain. She had always loved Bonnie like her own daughter, and wasn't above storming around to the Bennett house to drag Bonnie round for a decent meal.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Bonnie asked incredulously, leaning against the bonnet of her car besides Rebekah. The last time Bonnie had dinner at the Mikaelson house, to say it was a disaster would be putting it lightly. Klaus finally told his mom that he wanted to be an artist, not going into the family business as they had discussed; Henrik let slip about the fact that he'd been suspended for a couple of days; and Elijah had finally come clean about eloping with his long term girlfriend, Katherine. Then Kol had groped Bonnie and she had dumped her dinner over his head.

"We should have our own TV show." Rebekah said simply, Bonnie nodding in agreement as she thought about all the drama that existed in Rebekah's life.

"And you'd be the star?" Bonnie asked teasingly before thinking about it, her lips pursed thoughtfully. "Actually it would probs be Klaus, drama queen and all."

"Or I could be the star, given my good looks." A voice cut across, both of them turning to stare at Kol as he got out of his own car. Bonnie's lip curling slightly in disdain automatically. Out of the Mikaelson family there was a list of people she could tolerate and it went in the exact order; _Rebekah, Esther, Henrik, Elijah, Finn, space, Klaus, space, space, Kol. _There were just some people you can't get along with, and Kol was one of them but unfortunately he had made it his life goal to get on her good side. Rebekah rolled her eyes, Kol might have been only a year older than her but his maturity was below that of Henrik's at time- so automatically he was her second favorite brother.

"I think Embarrassing Bodies is looking for a new star." Bonnie said easily, grinning as Rebekah tipped her head back and cackled loudly. Kol gave a wounded look, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he held a hand against his chest- trying to suppress his smirk, as usual.

"You don't think I'm sexy Bennett?" He asked, a grin curling his lips as he walked towards her garden- leaning against her fence lazily.

"I think I threw up a little." Bonnie confessed, wrinkling her nose as she used her hand to shield her eyes from the suns glare. Rebekah was trying not to burst out into another round of maniacal cackling, her hand on Bonnie's shoulder as she swayed from side to side snickering. Bonnie turned to her with a grin. "Get lost you psycho."

"I'm going," Rebekah said, still grinning as she got off of Bonnie's car- cussing her as Bonnie stuck her foot out when Rebekah walked past her feet. Kol sniggered as he watched Rebekah swipe playfully at Bonnie, the girl holding her hands up in surrender as Rebekah walked over to her house- turning around at the last minute. She waved widely before calling out-"Try not to miss me!"

"I'll be waiting in your bed by nine o'clock!" Bonnie shouted back teasingly, watching as Rebekah dramatically froze and looked around.

"I thought we were keeping that a secret!" Rebekah said before going in the house, leaving Bonnie alone with Kol. Possibly the worst idea in existence. Kol was silently thanking his sister to the heavens above, even if Bonnie was already grabbing her bag and getting ready to go inside.

"What? Nothing to say to me Bennett?"Kol called out tauntingly as he watched her rummage around in her bag for her house keys,

"Do the words restraining order mean anything?" Bonnie said easily, not bothering to turn around as she stood up from the bonnet of her car; pulling the keys out of the bottom of her bag, _why did she have so much junk in her bag?_ There was also Rebekah's make up bag that she needed to return since Bonnie had forgotten about it when Rebekah asked her to hold onto it in the girls bathroom.

"You'd miss our banter too much." Kol said cockily, watching as Bonnie's jaw dropped at his gall but she couldn't stop the smile that was begging to show on her face. Instead she turned to him as she walked towards her front door, easily walking backwards and avoiding the loose stones of the path as she went. She wouldn't give something else for Kol to hold above her.

"Banter, is that what you call it?" She asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Actually I prefer the term verbal foreplay-" Kol said with a cheeky grin as Bonnie's jaw dropped again in amused shock,

"Bye Kol." She said as she started to unlock her door.

"See you later Bennett," Kol said, waiting a moment as she stepped into her house. "Did you say around nine that you'd be in Bex bed?"

"_Bye Kol_." Bonnie said once again, not bothering to hide her grin since he couldn't see it now and simply shut the door behind her. Kol tapped the fence lightly as he pursed his lips in determination, walking away to go into his own house and wasn't above kicking the tire of his car lightly in frustration; so Kol Mikaelson had a crush on Bonnie Bennett and she didn't want anything to do with him really.

Typical.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Bonnie sat there awkwardly between Rebekah and Kol, having to separate the tow of them since Rebekah had already flung her peas at him and he'd already dropped mash potato in her hair. It hadn't taken much for Esther to drag her to the Mikaelson house for a family dinner, it was one of the smaller dinners they'd had. Klaus had a date _with Caroline_, Finn and Sage were still on their honeymoon, so it was just Elijah, Henrik, Esther Rebekah, Kol and now Bonnie. It was relatively small in comparison to Thanks Giving.

Elijah kept giving her funny glances from across the table, as if he was trying to repress a smirk constantly whilst Rebekah was muttering under her breath about him being weird since he pried himself away from Katherine.

"Anything interesting happen in school today Bonnie?" Esther asked the girl, smiling sweetly at the young girl. Bonnie knew the woman meant well, she was probably more of a mother figure than her own mother- but today just wasn't a good day. It was one of those days she barely got to see Rebekah in school, Elena was having an argument with her current boyfriend, _Damon_, and she'd been caught in the middle of it. Pursing her lips, she avoided everyone's eyes as she stabbed the meat on her plate absentmindedly.

"Not really." She said, nobody missing the way Elijah sniggered under his breath.

"Elijah?" Esther stated.

"Oh nothing, it's just I got a call from Enzo-" Immediately Bonnie winced, since Enzo was one of the guys that ran in Damon's little clique. It had completely slipped her mind that Enzo was good friends with Elijah as well since his girlfriend (Maggie) worked for Elijah. "Saying something about Damon Salvatore being put into the nurses office today."

"Oh that's terrible-" Esther started, her concern shining through which was when Elijah grinned.

"By Bonnie."

And like that there was silence all around the table, the food on Henrik's fork fell back onto his plate as he froze midway to his mouth, Rebekah's jaw dropped and Kol simply stared at her out of the corner of his eye. Bonnie wanted to shrivel up and die, Elijah was clearly getting a kick out of his discomfort which was why she kicked him in the shin. Even then his shit-eating grin didn't go away. Rebekah's surprised expression melted away as she burst out into laughter, because the idea of Bonnie beating someone up to the point they needed to go to the Nurse was as funny as it was realistic.

Bonnie looked up sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"He cornered me, yelling at me, telling me to talk to Elena for him and he wouldn't take no for an answer." Bonnie said quietly, rubbing the back of her neck as she pushed the food on her plate around with her fork. Rebekah could easily see it happening whilst Kol's grip around his cutlery tightened, he'd just have to remember to aim for Damon the next time they were pitted against one another in dodge-ball- even if they were on the same team, there would probably be a little incident. "So he grabbed me and, I punched him... and then I kicked him... a few times."

With every slight pause, she winced.

"What did Elena say to you?" Rebekah asked curiously, knowing how the Gilbert girl got over her dating situation because _honestly_- dating brothers just wasn't the way to go. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she put a spoonful of food in her mouth.

"She's not talking to me right now." Bonnie said, smiling when Rebekah's face screwed up in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Damon basically _harassed_ you and when you fought back, suddenly _you're _the bad guy?" Rebekah asked, her gaze turning to Kol. "How does that work?"

"It doesn't." Kol stated simply.

"Well, as long as he deserved it and you were doing it out of self-defense." Esther said simply, her gaze going to Kol almost instantly with a pointed stare though her words were directed at Bonnie. "It's not like _you_ have a record of fighting in school."

Kol rolled his eyes as his mom started going on and on about it, how he should be a better role model for Henrik, how did he expect to go to college with that attitude. The tension in the room practically flooding away and letting Bonnie relax in her chair, Rebekah's hand covering hers as she silently asked Bonnie if she was okay. With a nod, the family easily went on to finish their dinner with more amicable topics of conversation. Esther had insisted that Bonnie didn't need to help wash up but she did anyways, drying the dishes whilst Kol washed them.

Esther had almost fainted in shock when Kol had _willingly _offered to do the dishes.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Bonnie dried the dish, as Kol simply scrubbed at the plates whilst trying not to inwardly groan to himself - _the things he did for Bonnie Bennett, even willing washing the dishes. _Elijah had patted his shoulder knowingly before shoving his plate into his hands and Kol had thrown a dishtowel at Henrik when he had started to making kissing noises. Rebekah had simply grinned at Bonnie and told her to go up to her room once she was done. It was weird how supportive his sister was of his crush on her best friend.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kol asked, finally breaking the silence with the only thing he could think of and the only thing that had been on his mind since the topic had been brought up at the dinner table. Bonnie almost dropped the plate out of shock, Kol going for it and his hands brushing against hers. She flinched away slightly, Kol immediately going back to the sink and not looking her in the eye.

"What?" She said, after a moment. Placing the dish on the counter, she grabbed another from the draining board, eyeing Kol out of the corner of her eye.

"Did he hurt you?" Kol asked once again, missing the soft smile that curved Bonnie's lips.

"No." She said softly. "No, I'm fine."

"You don't want me to beat him up then?" Kol asked, looking at her with a cheeky smile. She grinned and smacked him with the damp dishtowel, not minding his teasing for once (not that she ever minded it, but that _so _wasn't the point).

"_No_." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"Just say the word and he's mince meat darling," Kol said, handing the dish to her but not letting go as she tried to take it Instead he held onto it as she tried to tug it out of his hand whilst Bonnie eyed him suspiciously with a small smile.

"I'll remember that." Bonnie said quietly, snatching the dish out of his hand and drying it quickly. "That was the last dish."

Kol watched as she walked out of the kitchen quietly- with a mutter of "_Fuck_" under his breath. Was he really that guy crushing on his sisters best friend? The answer was _yes_, yes he was. Bonnie didn't stop for a second as she practically sprinted up the stairs with a small thank you from Esther for cleaning up, walking into Rebekah's room and collapsing onto her bed as Rebekah sat in front her vanity table, doing her nails. The blonde eying her friend through the mirror as she inspected the nice cherry chutney colour on her nails.

"I totally give you permission to date my brother by the way."

Bonnie simply threw a pillow at her.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"Go fetch Bonnie for me." Rebekah said to him as she laid on the sofa, her brow puckered as she stared at the geometry question. _Did they even learn this stuff in class?_ Kol didn't even look away from the TV, simply kicking her lightly whilst Esther wasn't looking; his mom constantly darting between the kitchen and the living room to get dinner ready. "kol."

"I heard you, I'm just lazy." Kol said, flicking over to watch Spongebob. Nothing like a bit of mind-melting childrens cartoons after a hard day of school.

"Go get Bonnie for me, do you want me to fail?" Rebekah asked dramatically, nudging him with her foot constantly until he sighed in defeat which made her grin widely. She knew that Bonnie had Jeremy round at the moment which was one reason why she wanted Kol to go over and break that crap up, plus Rebekah _really_ needed some help with this crap. Kol rolled his eyes but grabbed his jacket nonetheless and got up from the sofa, it wasn't as if he was really against going to see Bonnie.

Rebekah watched as he put on his shoes before going out the front door, as soon as he was gone she rushed to the window and watched a she crossed over into Bonnie's garden. He adjusted the collar on his coat, sighing under his breath and trying to ignore the slight mist. It was pretty chilly for early November, shoving his hand in his jeans pockets to fight away the bite of the cold as he walked up to Bonnie's door but he stopped dead as soon as he got there.

"Get out!" He heard Bonnie shouting and within seconds, Jeremy was flying out of the door like a bat out of hell. His skin pink on one cheek in the satisfying shape of a hand-print. The kid was a couple years younger than him and was lucky to be hitting above his quota with Bonnie; the girl which was stood in the doorway with puffy red eyes as she glared at him- throwing his jacket out onto the front garden. "Go!"

"Bonnie please," Jeremy pleaded, looking ready to get on his knees and beg. Kind of funny in Kol's opinion but he wasn't there to have a giggle about it.

"Get lost Jeremy." Bonnie croaked, slamming the door shut without even realizing that Kol was stood there. Instead he watched as Jeremy sighed under his breath and grabbed his jacket, not before realizing that Kol was stood outside Bonnie's house as well which was when his eyes narrowed onto him suspiciously. He was well known in school afterall, basketball team, popular guy and all around asshole. It was a reputation Kol was somewhat proud of in a weird sort of way.

"What're you doing here dick?" Jeremy hissed gruffly, looking ready to kill someone.

"Uh, I live next door." Kol said with an unimpressed expression, eyebrow arched haughtily.

"Uh huh, likely story." Jeremy said, rolling his eyes- which was when the door swung open, Jeremy's eyes lighting up hopefully but Bonnie simply threw out some more of his clothes as well as some glass ornament Jeremy had obviously given her as a gift. There was a satisfied smile as Bonnie threw it onto the path and watched it shatter into little fragments, finally noticing Kol stood there off to the side.

"Hey." She murmured, swiping at her eyes and trying hide their redness whilst completely ignoring Jeremy as he lingered on her lawn.

"Hey," He said back. "Rebekah wanted to see you and you look like you could use a friend anyways."

She nodded and walked inside, coming out seconds later with her own jacket and shoes. Jeremy watched them incredulously as Bonnie slipped on her shoes and followed Kol back to his house- walking around the glass and ignoring Jeremy completely. Kol didn't say anything to her, didn't want to set her off or say anything that would upset her. He didn't know how to handle crying women, just people crying general actually. It was like his mind shut down and his foot was permanently placed in his mouth.

As soon as he was through the door, Rebekah was already moving to force Bonnie onto the sofa.

"What did he do? Tell me so I can chop of his balls." Rebekah hissed vindictively, Kol wincing as he walked into the kitchen- grinning at the sight of his mother poking her head around the doorway in worry. Esther didn't say out as her fingertips laid against her lips, watching as the waterworks started up again. Bonnie laying her head on Rebekah's shoulder.

"You remember when I said that his ex-girlfriend Anna was passing through, to visit family," Bonnie said, and already Rebekah could see where this was going. Her lips pulling into a snarl as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie's shoulder, whispering comforting things to her best friend as she tried to soothe the heartbreak Rebekah knew firsthand. But Bonnie didn't have five brothers, their girlfriends and a mother to help with this heartbreak.

"He's a little toerag, what a bastard," Rebekah hissed under her breath, pulling away fro a moment so she could go get the mandatory supply of blankets, cheesy films and other things from her room.

Bonnie sat there on her own for a moment before a tub of ice cream was placed in her lap. Glancing down, she stared at the tub of Ben & Jerry's: Baked Alaska flavour in confusion, her eyes darting up to see Kol smile at her. Not the usual smug smile or his smirk, just a genuine smile as he walked past her and headed towards the stairs.

"Your favourite flavour right?"

* * *

_One Month Later_

"No." Bonnie said firmly, her arms folded across her chest as she eyed him in disdain.

"C'mon Bonnie, it's tradition." Kol said with a wide grin, holding her in place by her shoulders. He furrowed his brow in a mock serious look. "you don't wanna break tradition now, do you?"

"You planned this." Bonnie accused him.

"I wish I did." Kol said honestly with the biggest grin she could imagine as he glanced up at the piece of mistletoe hanging from the door. "I wouldn't have been able to plan it better myself."

To be honest, Esther had put it there on purpose with the sole intention of making sure that Bonnie would officially become her daughter. Rebekah easily convincing her mother that Kol and Bonnie were suited for one another, something Esther was sure of with or without her daughters nudges in the right direction. The two of them watching Bonnie and Kol from around the door, the rest of the family chatting in the front room after exchanging gifts. Everyone was there, Klaus had invited Caroline round for Christmas dinner, Finn and Sage were back off their honeymoon, Elijah had brought Katherine round and Henrik was lapping up the attention all the women were giving him.

Bonnie's dad wasn't able to make it home for Christmas, so Rebekah simply told her she was coming over Christmas Eve and that had been the end of that.

"Come on Bonnie, one little kiss." Kol said with a grin, tapping his cheek lightly. "You can even just kiss me on the cheek."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but leaned up to kiss him on the cheek despite the fact she knew that Kol wouldn't just leave it at that, completely unsurprised when he turned and caught her lips at the last minute. She couldn't help but laugh, not minding as he grinned against her lips- moving his arms to wrap around her waist as he dramatically dipped her with his lips still pressed against hers.

"Kol." Bonnie yelped, her arms going around his neck as he laughed. _Like he'd ever drop her._

"That's my name Bonnie, don't wear it out." Kol said as he brought them up to stand upright, their chests pressed against one another as Bonnie simply smiled at him. This time she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips gently, his eyes fluttering shut as she savoured the feel of her lips against his, exactly how he had imagined them and it was nothing short of perfect for him. As she pulled away from him, she bit her lip and tried not to look at him but still, her eyes found his anyways.

"Merry Christmas Kol."

"Merry Christmas Bonnie." Kol said, his lips twitching all of a sudden. "You know my mom and Bex are-"

"Yeah I know."

Esther and Rebekah shared a grimace- _Busted_.


	7. Neighbour (Part 2)

**Title: Neighbours (Part 2/?)**

**Pairing: Kennett, Bonbekah (brotp), Bonnie/Rebekah/Caroline (brotp), mentions of Mabekah, Klaroline, Kalijah, Finn/Sage.**

**Word Count: 5734 (Wow.)**

**AN: Okay I might have to change this into a stand alone fanfiction because this AU is like, getting out of hand because I haven't even got them properly seeing each other by the end of this. I am enjoying this _waaaay_ too much, so I'm dragging it out. As you can see, I'm not the biggest Elena fan, or Damon for that matter. I don't _hate_ them, but they're definitely not my favourite at the moment. And as you can tell, I'm on a Rebekah spiel here because she is currently my baby. She needs more loving.**

**Who else loves Human!AU Mikaelson Family? Sometimes I think they'd be ruthless and political, other times I think they'd be that ridiculously close family who is adorable- with the exception of Mikael, he's a dick.**

**Disclaiming.**

* * *

_Two Months Later_

She couldn't believe Rebekah had talked her into having a birthday party...

Actually _she could_, she just didn't imagine this many people turning up. Possibly her entire year _and_ the year above was in her house, she was pretty sure it would be Hell to clean up the next morning but right now it was completely worth it. There were those red cups being passed around like out of the music videos, Caroline had brought some sparklers that lit up her back garden, the music practically rattled the windows and there was people, _everywhere_.

Rebekah grinned widely as she threw her arms up in the air, dancing like they didn't actually have school the next day whilst Bonnie danced along with her. Caroline back-to-back with Bonnie as the three of them swayed to the beat and got lost in the crowd of gyrating bodies. She hadn't felt this good in a while, her dad had let her down for her birthday once again, the last party she went to was a dud and the one before that had been Jeremy's; automatic decline of invitation. So it felt nice to be in a sparkly gold dress with her feet trapped in a pair of lethal heels and knowing that she looked pretty damn fine.

"Happy birthday!" Rebekah screamed over the music, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck as the two laughed and stumbled around in the crowd- accidentally pushing Caroline into Matt and walking backwards into Tyler. The two guys laughing as Caroline shot off whilst Rebekah and Bonnie resumed dancing, hair flipping, hip shaking- the whole business.

Kol watched her out of the corner of his eye as he chatted amicably to Enzo, the two on good terms despite Enzo's questionable choice of friends. He watched as Bonnie flipped her hair, dancing against his sister whilst she was completely oblivious to other guys attention to her. Her gold dress glimmering under the lights of the room, her legs looking great with those heels but it was just nice to see her smiling. Nothing had really come out of that kiss at Christmas, it was nice but he wasn't going to push her for something more- though she was a little nicer to him. He seemed to have moved from the status of '_Arrogant shit_' to '_Asshole_'.

A minor improvement.

The music was cut out suddenly and Bonnie was left floundering for a moment, the lights dimming suddenly as the massive group of people parted like the red sea all of a sudden to reveal Caroline holding a massive birthday cake- her face illuminated by the eighteen candles on the cake which Esther had spent ages baking for Bonnie. The birthday girl holding a hand over her mouth as Caroline started singing softly, the whole room breaking out into song as Rebekah slung an arm around her shoulders and sung obnoxiously into her ear.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bonnie- _Make a wish!" Somebody yelled from the crowd, making Bonnie laugh as she tried to wipe away the faint sheen of happy tears in her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she didn't exactly wish for anything but simply hoped things would stay like this, she peaked through one before leaning down to blow out all of the candles- the whole room erupting into cheers.

"Now time for your other birthday present," Rebekah said with a grin, tugging Bonnie towards the back-door and out onto the grass. Bonnie gnawed on her lip nervously, Rebekah had already woke her up this morning after letting herself in the house with the spare key- proceeding to shove three boxes under her nose. One filled with a photo album full of her life, the second held a pair of Louboutin boots (_"Why have money when you can't buy ridiculously expensive clothes_") and the last filled with an IOU. It seemed Rebekah was cashing in that IOU and finishing off her birthday.

Kol following behind them and winking cheekily when Bonnie sent him a worried look- she knew better than to let them plan something but Rebekah had pulled out the whole '_I just wanna give you the best birthday ever Bon-Bon_' followed by a face which could have let her get away with murder. Rolling her eyes, she watched as Rebekah went through the gate joining the Bennett and Mikaelson gardens.

"Ready!?" Kol shouted, hearing the faint murmur of 'Ready' from his brothers on the other side of the fence. "Go!"

There was silence for a moment, then a faint sizzle that was masked by Klaus's loud explicit curses. Everyone watched him as he frantically climbed over the fence whilst Rebekah dashed through the gate connecting the two gardens, cackling all the way whilst trying to remain steady in her ridiculous heels. The fireworks went up in the air, the fence suddenly lurching forward as a loud bang echoed through the garden as Rebekah continued to cackle- struggling to breath as Klaus simply held onto Caroline whilst they watched the fireworks.

"He- he knocked over one of the fireworks." Rebekah spluttered, making Kol howl in laughter as Klaus simply flipped his siblings the bird. Rebekah was long gone though as she stumbled over to Matt, still laughing her heart out and swaying drunkenly as Matt simply grinned and held her upright. Kol watched as his baby sister tucked her head under the Quarterbacks chin, leaning back as she watched the fireworks from the comfort of his arms. He's probably break his hands later if they dropped any lower than her shoulders- but those were minor details.

Instead he looked through the crowd, trying to find the birthday girl as people stood around in her back garden, watching the fireworks. He wandered right down to the bottom of the garden before he found her, grinning at the sight of her perched on one of the tree branches with her heels and leather jacket still on the floor. She grinned down at him for a moment as she swung her legs happily, distracted once again as Elijah set off another firework- trying to outdo Finn with the biggest fireworks they could find.

Without a second thought, Kol grabbed her coat and then the branch above his head as he began to climb the tree he used to hide in when he was little- though it was a lot easier to reach the branch Bonnie was sat on than when he tried when he was seven. Sitting side by side with her, he handed her jacket back to her.

"Thank you, for all of this." She said with a wide smile, content with simply sitting there and watching the fireworks with him from the tree. Esther could clearly see them from her bedroom window, not really fond of the sound of fireworks but Bonnie had always loved them. She clearly remembered a five year old Bonnie sitting out in the garden, staring a the fireworks in complete awe as Rebekah snoozed away next to her.

She watched as Kol took the jacket back from Bonnie and draped it over her shoulders, Esther trying to keep herself together at the idea of her baby boy wooing a girl. He wasn't exactly her baby any more, she thought with a fond smile as she watched Katherine chase Elijah around her back garden with a sparkler in hand and Henrik helping her, Klaus was with Caroline next door, Sage and Finn were sat on the porch swing together. None of them were really babies any more.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie." Kol murmured, watching as she turned to grin at him. He could have sworn there were fireworks in her eyes as well, but that would just be corny. And Kol Mikaelson didn't do corny.

...Okay, maybe a little.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

If someone walked in, they would immediately be attacked by the destruction courtesy of a Girls Night. There was the smell of take out, empty pizza boxes, mountains of blankets and pillows, the TV was on a blue screen whilst they simply sat in Bonnie's living room with her mani-pedi kit. It was nice to catch up on gossip, Caroline had pulled out last minute, Elena had ignored her invitation and everyone else simply wasn't invited.

Kol had already attempted to sweet talk his way into it, much to their amusement.

"So then Hayley tried it on with Nik," Rebekah said, sneering in disgust, not a dull moment in the Mikaelson household Bonnie could give them that. This weeks drama included Nik apparently cheating on Caroline with Hayley, Hayley apparently being pregnant and wanting all the financial benefits to go along with it. "Said the baby was his, when I know he wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole, with or without Caroline."

"What did Caroline do?" Bonnie asked as she blew on her nails, it was a nice teal colour and since she'd stopped biting her nails, she actually had something to paint.

"What Caroline does best, she managed to find out that Hayley had faked the pregnancy-"

"_How_ did she do that?"

"It's Caroline, we don't question her methods... and then she beat the snot out of her." Rebekah said, a smile growing on her lips, Bonnie was just glad the two blondes were getting along better. Rebekah had always been a bit better at something than Caroline, and it drove her nuts. Since Caroline finally gave in and started dating Nik (_Bonnie wasn't sure when it went from Klaus to Nik_) Rebekah took a shine to her. They had their squabbles but their mutual growing dislike of Elena became a source of bonding for them.

The two snickered at the image of Caroline beating the crap out of Hayley, it was about time too since the girl had now tried to cause problems in both Caroline's previous relationship with _Tyler_ and now Nik. The two turned silent though as they heard the knock on the door; sharing a confused look.

"Did we order more food?"

"Maybe it's Caroline?" Rebekah offered, the two standing up and heading towards the door with smiles on their faces. "Maybe her mom un-grounded her?"

Bonnie was about to roll her eyes and say something snarky on the lines of ungrounding doesn't even sound like a real word, but then she opened the door.

"Mom," Bonnie breathed, her smile instantly dropping as she stared at the woman on the other side of the door. The term of familiarity slipped out before Bonnie could check herself, she only knew the woman by the same colour eyes that she shared with Grams. Other than that, the woman was a complete stranger stood on her doorstep with another teenager in tow. Rebekah wasn't sure if she should stay or if she should leave it this point, the faint quiver in Bonnie's hand making her decision as she slipped her hand into her best friends; squeezing it comfortingly as Bonnie stared down the woman which caused a shit load of insecurities in her life. "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's been a while-"

"Try eleven years." Bonnie said sharply, she wasn't about to let the woman downplay the time she had abandoned her. There was no way in hell she was going to make this easy on her, and for that Rebekah was proud of her. There had been many discussions about their shitty parents, what would happen if Rebekah's dad was granted parole, what happened if Bonnie's mom came back. It was all talk and there was no thought about it actually happening, but here Abby Bennett-Wilson stood in all of her glory. "Eleven years of nothing, and suddenly you're on my doorstep."

"I know I could have called, I don't know what you want me to say-" Abby stuttered, looking down at her own feet whilst the teenage boy boy behind her placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How about why you came here." Bonnie said, her voice tight as she watched Abby share a maternal stare with the teenage boy. _Was it just her she didn't want?_

"...Is Rudy in?" Abby asked, a sigh torn from her lips as she met Bonnie's eyes once again.

"No he isn't," Bonnie glanced at Rebekah, because she sure as hell didn't say those words. The two teenage girls glanced over Abby's shoulder to spy a livid looking Esther stood there with Rebekah's phone ("_I knew I left it at home_") in her hand and a smudge of flour across her cheek; to say she looked angry was an understatement and Bonnie had _never_, like _never ever_ seen Esther angry. She had been disappointed when Elijah got married without telling her, she was a bit peeved when Klaus wanted to go into Art and not the family business.

Rebekah and Bonnie shared a worried glance.

"Esther." Abby said tersely.

"Is there a reason you're bothering my daughters?" Esther said, her eyebrow arched haughtily and for a moment Bonnie could see where Kol and Elijah got that 'Arrogant yet sophisticated' air about them- even dressed in one of her old dresses, her apron caked in dough and flour streaked through her hair, she looked like a million bucks. Abby opened her mouth, looking like she was going to dispute the statement but that was when the smirk flirted with Esther's lips. "Because that's what she is, Bonnie is as much as my daughter as Rebekah is. And I can't thank you enough for that."

There was a moment of silence, the familiar sting of her eyes- _She wasn't crying, godammit_- and then she felt Rebekah grasp her hand, a soft smile on her lips as she leaned a little closer.

"I just needed to talk to Bonnie and Rudy-" Abby said quietly.

"Well as you can see, Rudy isn't in and probably won't be for a while. I'd contribute that to you leaving him, but obviously you've come crawling back" Esther said coolly, Bonnie could see Rebekah's jaw drop slightly- hearing her whisper under her breath '_Go Mom_'. " but I don't want you here, Rudy won't want you here and I have it on good authority that Bonnie isn't exactly thrilled to see you."

To watch her mother, this woman, _Abby_, crumble in on herself was both painful yet satisfying; to watch as her shoulders slumped and tears glazed her eyes, when she would finally feel what it was like to be shut out completely. Bonnie didn't care if she felt guilty, by all rights the woman should feel guilty for abandoning her child. She wanted her to feel the pain of being abandoned- as spiteful and petty as it was, it was justice in her eyes. Her anger only bubbling once again when the teenager wrapped his arm around her, murmuring softly to Abby;

"It's okay Mom, we'll try again some other time."

That was the final straw really.

"You can abandon your own flesh and blood for eleven years, and you choose to look after someone else kid?" Bonnie whispered, her hand gripping Rebekah's tightly whilst her best friend glared at the woman on her step. Bonnie felt resigned, she felt defeated and frankly, disappointed; with a sigh, she met the eyes they shared, the same olive green which Grams had as well. "...Just leave."

"Was I too harsh?" Esther asked a second later, her brow pulling together as they watched Abby and the teenager- _they'd never learnt his name_- pull away from the curb. Rebekah snorted under her breath as Bonnie simply grinned, the two of them dissolving into laughter rather easily as Esther gnawed her lip and fidgeted with her apron.

"No, Mrs. M, you were perfect." Bonnie said, watching as Esther shrugged and straightened out confidently once again.

"Well, soon you'll have to call me Mom if you keep my son keen." Esther said with a teasing smile, noticing how her cheeks tinged red. "It's nice having another daughter to spoil, might as well make it official."

Bonnie didn't have anything to say to that.

* * *

_One week, three days later_

Rebekah hated being ill, really she did.

She was going to kill Matt the next time she saw him, she'd already sent him a text telling him that.

She was curled up on her bed, swamped by numerous blankets and still in her pyjamas when Bonnie knocked on the door to ask for a lift to school. Esther gave the girl a smile and gestured up to Rebekah's room, Bonnie heading upstairs without hesitation and now stood in her doorway with twitching lips. Rebekah gave her a sour look, seething despite her pale sweaty skin and the way she swayed because the room wouldn't stop spinning.

"Not. one. Word." Rebekah hissed, watching as Bonnie held her hands up in surrender but it didn't stop her lips from twitching- in all honesty, Rebekah would do the same. There was a point in a friendship which you just couldn't have sympathy for them in situations like this, laugh if they trip over, laugh if they bang into something and of course, laugh at them if they're ill. Bonnie grinned but took a seat at Rebekah's vanity table, murmuring something about germs and how infectious she was at the moment.

"I'm guessing you're not going to school?" Bonnie asked, or stated, grimacing as Rebekah hunched over and coughed- it was one of those awful hacking sounds which made it seem like they were dying. "I'll take that as a no."

"Sorry," Rebekah murmured, reaching back to grab a tissue and wipe her mouth. Bonnie shrugged with a small smile. "You're gonna have to get a lift with Kol."

Of all the weeks Bonnie's car had to go into the garage, it was sods law that it was this week. She wasn't going to argue either and Rebekah knew it, not when she was this ill. The advantages, she supposed, because those were seriously lacking when she was coughing up her left lung. Pursing her lips, Bonnie eyed the bucket by the side of Rebekah's bed and the cold toast which Esther had brought up for her.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Mom's taken the day off work to baby me, I'll be fine," Rebekah said with a faint smile, making a shooing motion with her hand. "Go, before he leaves."

Bonnie was sorely tempted to climb out of Rebekah's window and run back home, but those crazy tendencies usually left her in a sticky situation... and she wasn't really willing to talk about them. _Like ever_. Standing up from the vanity table, she slung her bag over her shoulder once again and started walking towards the door- not without a worried glance at Rebekah. The blonde simply rolled her eyes and shooed her away once again.

She didn't say another word and left her friend in her room, heading downstairs to where Kol, Henrik and Esther were eating breakfast.

"Everything alright Bonnie, love?" Esther asked with a smile, adjusting her reading glasses as she skimmed the headlines for that days paper- reaching for her orange juice absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, fine," Bonnie said softly before turning her gaze onto Kol, who looked like he was about to fall asleep in his cereal; his hair in more of a mess than usual and his head occasional drooping as he tried to stay awake. "Um, could I itch a ride off you today?"

There was a moments silence before Henrik jabbed Kol in the ribs with his elbow, his head shooting up suddenly looking like a deer in the headlights as he stared at Bonnie for a second; Esther definitely amused with the way her sons lips moved but no sound came out of them, hiding her smile round the rim of her cup of orange juice.

"Yeah, sure." Kol finally managed to say.

"Smooth," Henrik muttered under his breath, yelping when Kol stomped on his foot as he ot up from the table- grabbing his bag and walking round to press a kiss to his mothers cheek, ruffling Henrik's hair as he walked towards the front door with Bonnie in tow. The awkward silence tempted Bonnie to simply sprint back into her own house- _crazy impulses, like she'd said_- but she simply smiled and waved at Henrik and Esther before Kol shut the front door behind him.

"You know why Bex is ill don't you?" Kol asked rhetorically to Bonnie as they walked to his car- she arched an eyebrow in his direction curiously. He grinned crookedly as he unlocked the car. "That Quarterback is ill currently."

Bonnie blinked.

"Matt and Bekah?" Bonnie wondered, opening the passenger door whilst her brow furrowed. "Oh she's dead."

Kol sniggered as they got into their seats.

"Do I sense a catfight in the future?" Kol asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he started the car. He instantly regretted ever letting Nik borrow his car, instantly regretted purposely leaving a Taylor Swift CD in his car because in return, he had jammed a Britney Spears CD.

_Hit me baby one more time_

Bonnie burst out laughing, cackling as Kol reversed down the drive and started towards school; in fact, she leaned forward and turned it up whilst rolling the windows down. Much to his dismay. The guys on the basketball team would never let him live it down if he arrived at school with this shit blaring from his radio.

"Why do you even have this?" Bonnie asked him with a smile, enjoying this _waaaay_ too much.

"Probably Caroline's." Kol muttered, sightly peeved and probably going to send an irate text to Nik when he pulled up at school. Bonnie eyed him from the corner of her eye, smiling at the annoyed wrinkle of his nose as he focused intently on the road.

"If it makes you feel any better," Bonnie started, remembering a little tid-bit from Elena. "Damon listens to Taylor Swift."

"No way," Kol exclaimed, his lip stretching into a wide grin as she simply nodded her head with a faint smirk. "Oh, I'm gonna rip him to shreds."

"Just make sure that I can watch," Bonnie says with a happy smile as she changed the CD, enjoying Johnny Cash's voice blaring through the speakers. Kol pursed his lips in thought at her statement, drumming his fingers against the wheel as he stopped the car for a red light. He was working up the nerve, maybe he should have had a shot of vodka or something? liquid confidence, as they say but then again he was driving so that would be stupid. Why did being near Bonnie Bennett always make him feel goofy? It was like permanent foot-in-mouth syndrome

"So, say I do it Friday night at like five?" Kol proposed, _completely hypothetically_, watching as Bonnie's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Would you be interested?"

"This sounds like a little more than watching you make fun of Damon Salvatore," Bonnie said with a confused dip of her lips.

"Well, yeah, maybe," Kol admitted, trying to cover up his nerves as they pulled up in the High-school car park with a cocky grin. "You game Bennett?"

When she really thought about it, she hadn't actually _looked_ at anyone since Jeremy- who was now back together with his Anna; no dates, no nothing, the single life for her... but it was _Kol_, the guy who made her want to pull out her hair, Rebekah's brother (who she gave her blessing to date), the same guy who had tried to force feed her mud-pies when they were little. He was also the guy who had been unusually nice to her, could make her smile and had never been a total asshole. For a moment she remained silent as he turned off the car, simply grabbing her bag and undoing her seatbelt.

"Maybe," She says finally as she gets out of the car, Kol scrambling out of his own side.

"That's okay, I speak Bonnie." Kol said whilst trying to keep a straight face, watching as her lips twitched. "I'll pick you up at five then."

* * *

_Five Days Later_

"How am I doing so far?" Kol asked with a wide grin, watching as Bonnie rolled her shoulders with a thoughtful purse of hers lips – tapping a finger against them playfully.

"4 out of 10." She said seriously before her lips gave way to a massive grin.

It wasn't exactly how she imagined a date going, definitely not one with Kol but then again she'd never really thought about dating Kol. Rolling his eyes, he said nothing as he leant over to take another shot- easily pocketing two balls whilst dramatically wiggling his ass; Bonnie bursting out laughing, Kol grinning once again as he stood up- it was a grin of victory because he was so gonna win. _Another date or this pool game, both were highly plausible._

She sauntered round the pool table, leaning over to take another shot which was when Kol decided to have a bit of fun- _oh c'mon! He'd been good for the majority of the date_. Bending over, he leaned against Bonnie's back to help her guide her shot, his cheek resting against hers and if he moved a little inch closer her ass would be dangerously close to his-

"Can I help you?" Bonnie murmured, not sounding angry but not exactly jolly. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, watching as he simply flashed her that crooked smile which was infuriating.

"Well actually, I'm trying to help you since you're so bad at this," Kol said playfully, his breath whispering against her skin. Bonnie could easily see Sage working the bar, trying not to grin at the sight of the two of them; she _really_ hadn't expected him to simply take her to The Mystic Grill after a movie- _they decided on a comedy since Bad Neighbours was still in cinemas_- and having dinner, and a game of pool. Pulling back the pool stick, she accidentally elbow him in the gut.

"Oops," She said unapologetically with a grin. He laughed under his breath which only made goosebumps rise on her skin, trying to ignore his warmth seeping onto her back or how close he was to her; taking the shot (with minor guidance from Kol) she smiled widely as she pocketed a ball herself. They both stood up, her back against his chest as she turned- _accidentally smacking him with the pool stick once again_.

"Shit," Bonnie cussed, eyes wide as she watched him clutch the side of his face. Usually she wasn't above taking those kind of shots, but since he'd bought her a portion of cheese-fries and a drink, she'd been on her best behaviour. Smacking him in the face did not say good behaviour! "I am _so_ sorry."

"I knew dating you would be difficult," Kol said, rubbing his jaw with a smile. "but I didn't know it'd be critical for my health."

There was a moments awkward silence as they quietly decided to leave- before Bonnie put him in hospital or Sage decided to come over to tease them both. Kol practically dragging her her out of the Grill by her hand as they waved Sage goodbye and headed out the door, the air chilly but not exactly freezing just yet. Smiling, Kol realized that Bonnie hadn't let go of his hand and when she did, she dropped it like it had caught fire.

"Can you admit you had fun?" Kol asked as they walked home, his arm slung around her shoulder.

"I can admit it, but I'm not gonna," Bonnie said, trying to keep a straight face as she pursed her lips. Kol rolled his eyes and pushed her away from him gently, making her laugh. Stumbling along the curb as she walked back over to him, slipping her arm around his waist whilst his arm went around her shoulders once again. "Seriously, it was good... better than what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"Oh you know, you being annoying, other girls, propositions for sex-"

"I can still do that y'know," Kol said cockily, bringing her closer to his chest with a cheeky smile that made Bonnie laugh... _again_.

That was another thing she hadn't expected from the date, _to have fun with him_, to actually laugh and joke around. It was silent for a little while as they simply strolled leisurely back home, they didn't need to say anything and that was nice; Kol knew that once he walked back into the house, Rebekah would hound him for details (or go straight to Bonnie's), his mom would fret, if Finn was there then Sage had probably told him all about it since she was working the bar, and god help if Henrik was home. He'd probably throttle him before the night was through.

Bonnie was sort of surprised to see her living room light on as they got closer to their houses, but that was when Caroline and Rebekah peaked out of their curtains and ducked away quickly when they realized they'd been spotted.

"Looks like you'll suffer the third degree and not me," Kol said gleefully, nudging her whilst insisting on walked her to the door.

"I'm sure your mom's not gonna let you off easily," Bonnie said with a deadpan stare, watching as Kol grimaced and peaked over her fence to glance at the window.

"Probably not," Kol murmured before turning his gaze back onto Bonnie as they got to her front door, she smiled up at him sweetly as she fiddled with her keys. Tilting his head to the side, his eyes wandering over her face and lingering on her lips for a second longer. "Do I atleast get to kiss you goodnight?"

"You're asking?" Bonnie stated, her eyebrows raised in surprise whilst the smile remained on her lips.

"Well, I don't wanna end up like Damon-" Kol teased, watching as her jaw dropped slightly.

"That was one time!" Bonnie said incredulously, smacking his arm with the back of her hand whilst trying to appear angrier than she was. Kol sniggered and took a step closer towards her, admiring the way she blushed.

"Was that a yes?" Kol asked, watching as she rolled her eyes and lifted herself on her toes- _she was tiny_. So maybe Christmas, where they'd had their official first kiss, had only stoked the fire because he was longing for this kiss. Like, he didn't even realize how badly he'd wanted to kiss her until her arms were around his neck and her lips gently pressed against his. His hand rested on her lower back as he brought her closer to him, soaking up the warmth she gave him whilst responding eagerly to her lips.

There was the faint tang of the drink he'd bought her mixed with whatever chapstick she was wearing as his lips tasted hers, as his other hand slid to the back of her neck and trying to hold onto her, onto this moment, to the way she moaned softly as he suckled her bottom lip or the way she fit against him. He would probably remember this as their first kiss, not under the mistletoe. His head tilted ever so slightly so he could slant his lips over hers, the scent of his cologne washing over her and making her dizzy. Time seemed to slow down, and that was cheesy and clichéd but unfortunately true.

There was the faint ping of her phone that made her smile and laugh against his lips. Pulling away slightly, like only an inch, she grinned at him.

"I think that's your sister," She muttered, sniggering as she rested her forehead against his chin, her eyes closed whilst he laughed. "I should probably go inside."

"_Probably_," Kol murmured whilst trying to keep a straight face, trying not to grin when she leaned up and swept her lips against his once again.

"Thanks, for the date." Bonnie said, pulling away from him just as Rebekah opened the door.

"There'll be no more of that," She said, her voice gruff as she tried to imitate Bonnie's dad. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the sight of Rebekah holding the meat cleaver in her hand whilst Caroline sniggered in the background.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm filling the 'overprotective dad' role." Rebekah said, head pushed to the side with the sort of 'duh' look on her face like Bonnie was supposed to know exactly what she was doing. Caroline simply caught her eye over Rebekah's shoulder, mouthing '_It wasn't my idea_' whilst making a slashing motion against her throat.

"You wanna chase me away too?" Kol asked dryly, and almost immediately a glint appeared in Rebekah's eye that made Bonnie pry the meat cleaver out of her hands.

"I'll just take that, and I'll talk to you later," Bonnie said over her shoulder, walking inside of her house as Kol sauntered back to his own house with a jaunty tune and a jump in his step. As soon as she shut the door, a grin broke out on her face as she stared at Caroline and Rebekah- both who were obviously holding back their squeals of excitement. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Bonnie rolled her eyes once again whilst trying to appear serious but everyone could see the twitch of her lips. "I hate you both."

That was when Caroline and Rebekah squealed and demanded every detail of the date.

* * *

**Okay, I really enjoyed writing this one.**


End file.
